Germany
Germany (German: Deutschland), officially the Federal Republic of Germany (German: Bundesrepublik Deutschland), is a country in Central Europe. Probably one of the most infamous eras of German history was the fascist Nazi regime of the Third Reich or Nazi Germany. In 1933, Adolf Hitler came to power, building an enormous and zealous army and annexing neighboring countries, including Austria and Czechoslovakia. On September 1, 1939, the Germans invaded Poland, prompting a declaration of war from France and the United Kingdom, sparking World War II. Its main force was the Wehrmacht, divided into the Heer (army), the Luftwaffe (air force) and the Kriegsmarine (navy). It also had a few expeditionary forces, such as the Afrika Korps, which fought in North Africa, and highly trained elite forces, the Waffen SS. NATO and the EU Germany is a part of both NATO and the European Union, both of which are featured as factions in their own rights in the ''Battlefield'' series. Germany is therefore presumably involved indirectly in other Battlefield games as a part of these two alliances. Battlefield 1942 Germany appears as a part of the Axis in Battlefield 1942. The country is represented by four forces: the Luftwaffe, the Wehrmacht, the Afrika Korps and the Waffen SS. Germany in Battlefield 1942 is based off the Third Reich, though the game omits any references to Fascism, Nazism or Hitler, in order to release the game through German censors, as German law prohibits the use of Nazi symbols for non-historical or educational purposes. In addition, their use in France and Hungary would be legally questionable. Engagements Against the United States *Omaha Beach *Operation Market Garden *Bocage *Battle of The Bulge Against the Soviet Union *Stalingrad *Kursk *Kharkov *Berlin Against the United Kingdom *Battle of Britain *Operation Battleaxe *Tobruk *El Alamein *Operation Aberdeen *Gazala Against Canada *Liberation of Caen Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome Engagements Against France *Monte Santa Croce *Monte Cassino Against the United States *Salerno Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII In Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII, the Waffen-SS is a new playable German faction and coincides with the Wehrmacht in the expansion's new maps. Engagements Against the United Kingdom *Essen *Hellendoorn *Kbely Airfield *Raid on Agheila *Telemark Against the United States *Eagle's Nest *Gothic Line *Mimoyecques *Peenemunde Equipment Wehrmacht/Afrika Korps *Melee **Bayonet **Knife *Sidearm/Handgun/Pistol **Walther P38 *Grenade **Steilhandgranate Model 24 grenade *Scout **Binoculars **Karabiner 98 'Kurz' *Assault **STG-44 *Anti-Tank **Panzerschreck *Medic **MP40 **Medkit *Engineer **Tellermine 35 **Dynamite **K98 *emplacements **MG42 **Pak40 **Defgun *Vehicles **Light Vehicles ***Kubelwagen ***Hanomag **Heavy Vehicles ***Tiger ***Panzer IV ***'Sturmgeschutz' Luftwaffe *Fighter **Messerschmitt Bf-109 *Bomber **Ju-88A **Ju-87 Stuka Waffen SS *Melee **Throwing Knives *Scout **Gewehr 43 *Assault **FG-42 *Engineer **Schießbecher Rifle Grenade *Vehicles **Light Vehicles ***VW Type 128 Schwimmwagen **Heavy Vehicles ***Flakpanzer IV ***Sturmtiger ***Munitionspanzer III (Ammo carrier) **Aircraft ***Bachem Ba-349 Natter ***Horten Ho 229 ***Flettner Fl 282 Kolibri *Gadgets **Jetpack **Wasserfall Rocket **Henschel Hs 297 In Other Games Some of the weapons used by the United States, United Kingdom and the European Union are German made. They can be used in all of the modern-era Battlefield games. Examples include: *M416, M27 IAR and M417 *XM8 Prototype, XM8 LMG and XM8 Compact *G3 *G36C, G36E, G36K and MG36 *AG-36 *HK21 *HK53 *UMP-45 *MP5 and MP5K *MP7 *MG3 - Manufactured by Rheinmetall of Germany All of the above are manufactured by Heckler & Koch of Germany with the exception of the MG3. Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942